This invention relates to sulfonated and sulfated hydroxy benzotriazoles and their use to improve stain resistance and dye lightfastness in nylon fibers. Particularly useful are new sulfonated and sulfated 2-(2'-hydroxyaryl)-2H-benzotriazoles.
This invention also relates to stain resistant polyamide fibers treated with sulfonated aromatic-formaldehyde condensation products and fluorinated dry soil release agents.